jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tale of Ratsputin/Transcript
Jake: The Tale of Ratsputin Transcript Skully: Gather 'round, me hearties.It's the perfect night for tellin' spooky stories. Cubby:Do they have to be spooky? Skully:The spookier, the better.cackles Marina: Mateys. Help. Jake:Marina. Stormy. Are you OK? 'Marina:No. We were swimming past that old shipwreck when something horrible crawled out of it.It was big as a walrus, with a pointy nose and a long tail. Stormy:a And it went: snarling sounds That does sound scary. I've heard an old legend about something like that. A long time ago, sailors found a giant bilge rat hiding on their ship. It scared them, so they jumped overboard and their ship crashed. Cubby:stammers Coconuts! Some say that the rat still lives in the shipwreck. And the giant rat is called Ratsputin. - gasps - Eww! We saw Ratsputin. I'm never coming near here again. Terrible tides! Marina:We can't be sure you really saw a giant rat. Jake:But my mateys and I will find out what scared you. Come on, let's go see if the legend of Ratsputin is true.Remember to keep a lookout for gold doubloons. Skully:Is everybody ready? Jake:I got my sword! Cubby: I got my...Are you sure you wanna go looking for a...stutters big rat? Jake/Izzy/Skully: Yes! Cubby: Then I got my map. Izzy:And I've got my pixie dust. 'Stormy:Thanks, mateys. Be careful. 'Marina: Good luck. Song: Yo Ho Mateys Away: ::♪ Yo-ho, mateys, away ♪ ♪ There'll be treasure and adventure today ♪ Let's go! ♪ Heave-ho, here we go ♪ ♪ Together as a team ♪ ♪ Jake and the Never Land pirates... ♪ ♪ And me ♪ 'Cubby: Well, nothin' here but ol' junk.Marina and Stormy were probably just seein' things.Let's go back. thudding 'Jake:Shh. Listen. What's that? Skully: Sounds like fat rat footsteps! Cubby: B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-big ones. Jake: Cubby, we got nothing to to be scared of. As long as we stick... (bats fly by) Jake/Cubby/Izzy: WHHHOOAAAAAAA! Brewster: Good day, good day. Long time, no see. Jake: Brewster? What are you doing here? Brewster: Why, lookin' for Ratsputin, of course. Jake/Cubby/Izzy: Us too! Brewster: Fancy that! You know, Ratsputin is the one Never Land critter I've never seen. I heard he was around here. And bein' an authority on animals, I'm not gonna miss my chance to catch a glimpse of it! Skully: Had any luck? Brewster: Nope. But I was about to build a trap! I won't hurt the creature, but it will give us a chance to get a good long look at it. Izzy: Great. Then, we can decide what to do to keep everybody safe. Jake: We'll help you build a trap, Brewster! Brewster: Hahaha! Thanks for your help, mates! (the scene cuts to everyone struggling to set up the trap) Brewster: That's high enough, mates! Yup! Tie it up. Skully: Cool dummy. What's it for? Brewster: 'Ey. In the dark, Ratsputin will think he's a real live pirate. So when that big old rat sneaks to scare 'im, the cage will drop and we'll have 'im! Jake: Awesome? What do we do now? Brewster: Oh, we hide. And wait for Ratsputin to take the bait. Let's scramble! Jake: (behind box) Quiet's the word, mateys. And keep a sharp eye out! (dummy falls) Brewster: Jack rabbit! A trap's not good without bait! Jake: Cubby! You are the closest! Can you put the dummy back up? Cubby: (nervously) Me? Aw, coconuts. (a strange sound is heard) Brewster: Somethin's comin'. Hide! (Cubby hides under the blanket) Cubby: Ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-Raaatsputin! Brewster: Now! (Jake cuts the rope, but the dummy ends up inside the cage, "Ratsputin" gets away) Skully: Crackers! We'll never catch 'im now! Cubby: D-d-did you see that? That thing almost stepped on me! (notices something) E-ew! The trap got its tail! Jake: (picks up tail) Hey! This isn't a real tail! It's a piece of rope! It's part of a costume! Izzy: That rat was someone in disguise? Who would do such a sneaky thing?! Skully: I bet my peek the rat is Captain Hook! Brewster: Maybe, maybe not. But whoever it was made a mess of tracks.Come on. Skully:Look alive. Something's going on dead ahead. Jake: Check it out. it's Captain Hook. He's got Sharky and Bones digging.If Hook is looking for treasure, he can't be pretending to be a big rat. Brewster:You're right, he can't.'Cause take a gander. There's the big phony rat now. Jake: He's gonna sneak up on hook and scare him. Brewster:We've gotta stop him. Izzy:Sounds like an emergency. Jake:Brewster. Do you have a net with you? Brewster:Wouldn't be much of a beast trapper if I didn't.Then let's go net that rat. Izzy:Pixie dust away! Brewster:Heads up, ya bogus beast. snarl grunting Now let's see who's under all this. All:gasps Mr. Smee? Smee:chuckle Why thank you, Jake.coughs Oh dear. Ah! That mask, it was a bit too tight it was. Izzy:Mr. Smee. Why are you dressed up like that? Smee:Oh, it's all Cap'n Hook's idea. Skully: I knew it. What's the ol' snook up to this time? Smee:Well, he's looking for a treasure called "The Great Gobs of Gold".So he's using the legend of Ratsputin to scare folks away from here. Brewster:groans Treasure or no treasure, Hook shouldn't be givin' animals a bad name by scarin' folks. Jake:Right, Brewster.Let's go pay the Captain a visit so you can tell him yourself. Hook:Faster. Put your backs into it. and Sharky grunting Bones:Whew! That be a heavy one, that. Hook:Of course it is, you ninny.It's a fabulous treasure and it's mine, all mine. Jake: Captain hook? We have something else of yours. Smee:grunting Oh, sorry, Cap'n, but the sea pups have figured out that Ratsputin is only me. Hook:Oh, none of that matters now.I've found the Great Gobs of Gold and I'm rich, rich, rich! clanks grunting Izzy:You didn't have to scare anyone, Hook.Nobody wants your ol' treasure. Hook:Good. Because nobody else can have a single bit of it. grunting Hook: A-ha! Finally. What? Huh? Skully: Crackers! It's cheese. Hook:sniffs Ugh.Who in blasted blazes would bury a chest full of cheese? squeaking Hook: Hmm? Smee: Oh, dear!It's the real Ratsputin.Run! shouting Hook:Retreat! shouting Cubby: Whoa!Hey, guys, come back! panting Jake:Is everybody OK? Izzy: Yep. Skully: Aye. Jake:No worries here. But where's Cubby? footsteps Cubby: stammering Ratsputin! squeaks Cubby: Ratsputin?giggling You're a mouse. Jake/Izzy/Skully: Cubby? Cubby: Oh, hi mateys. Is everything OK? I want you to meet Ratsputin. The real one. squeak Cubby:He's just a little guy.But he's got a big appetite. Brewster:Well, g'day there, Ratsputin.After years of lookin' for ya, it's good to finally meet ya. squeak Brewster:Ah, little fella, I have a feeling you and I are gonna be the best of mates. squeaks Brewster:laughs Don't mind if I do.Mmm! Gorgonzola! laughing Jake:Way-hey.For finding out the truth about Ratsputin we got ten gold doubloons. Cubby:Let's grab 'em and go tell Marina and Stormy that there's no reason to be afraid. Jake:Mateys, thanks for helping solve the mystery of Ratsputin.Now let's put all our gold doubloons into our team treasure chest. Song: Team Treasure Chest Song: ♪ Way-hey, well done, crew ♪ ♪ Everyone knew just what to do ♪ ♪ Way-hey, with help from you ♪ ♪ It's time to count our gold doubloons ♪ Jake: Come on, count with us! All: Yeah! Jake: One, two, three, Izzy: four, five, six, seven, Cubby: eight, nine, ten! Jake:Yo-ho, today we got ten gold doubloons! Cubby:And Ratsputin gave us cheese. Lots and lots of cheese. Skully:Good, 'cause I've got lots and lots of crackers to put it on. All:laughs Hook: Mr. Smee, I don't think I shall ever recover.shudders There could be nothing more frightening than the sight of that approaching rat. Tick-Tock Croc: Ha-ha! Hook: Except him. Ahh! Save me! Category:Transcripts